


Young & Beautiful

by frankiewrites



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: F/M, angst central - Freeform, complicated soulmates, saoirse ronan as caroline scott, will and caroline deserves endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiewrites/pseuds/frankiewrites
Summary: A cloud of white lace and bead raced through the filthy streets of London, unruly curls falling from their unique up-do. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she wove in and out of the maze of people, straying further and further from the church. She only halted in her step when she reached a familiar house, a wave of urgency hitting her square in the chest.Right above, the necklace Will had given her. Will.She knocked once, twice, and a final time. A familiar face greeted her at the door that made her breath hitch in her throat, and made the entire world stop spinning."I've made a huge mistake."
Relationships: Original Femaie Character(s)/William Schofield, William Schofield/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Young & Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> this one is for wearymessenger on instagram :")
> 
> i hope you all enjoy :)

It wasn't easy for anyone for to be thrown back into society after the war, yet they had. They were expected to lead successful lives after fighting for their country, as if they weren't surrounded by death for the past four years. They lost friends, cousins, and brothers; nightmares plagued their minds as they slept on their beds that sometimes seemed too comfortable to be their own. It irritated young Caroline Scott, a twenty-three year old who had lied about her identity when she enlisted. She'd later wonder how she got away with it for two long years, at times she believed she should have gotten caught. The dynamic between the Scott family was strange now. Her father still seemed mad at her for enlisting in the first place, and he couldn't bare glancing in her direction at dinner. Her mother still fussed over her like she was still a young girl. Needless to say, she was just as, if not more, boyish than she was before. Her thick, curly, golden locks had been chopped off impulsively one night to be much more convincing. Two years later, the tips of her hair barely met her shoulder blades, which was still controversial in Mrs. Scott's mind. Her brother had served as well, her father's pride and joy as he went off to fight. He hadn't mentioned the war to Caroline. He didn't mention much to Caroline. It was his younger sister who usually had to strike up a conversation. It wouldn't be believable now, but the were quite close as children. Caroline often dreamed about the field they spent most of their time in, a warm feeling of nostalgia following. 

It was Will Schofield who she had told all of this to. They had served together, trusted each other, and left the trenches together. Will was a good listener; and seemed to understand Caroline's frustrations. He was the first, and only, one to find out she was a woman. To much of her surprise, he kept her secret instead of reporting to the General. The two soldiers developed a fondness for each other; which developed into a romantic relationship after a cold night. Receiving affection for the first time in months was strange, and almost indescribable. 

After the war, Will and Caroline's relationship grew closer. They still remained extremely affectionate to each other; occasionally, Caroline would catch Will's gaze, but his eyes dared away the moment he go caught. It would be a lie if Caroline said she didn't look at he same way he did to her. They met each other's families, and they were all expecting a proposal sooner than later. Will was aware of how Caroline viewed marriage; she always thought of herself as too odd to be a proper wife. Her views were too bold, she was to awkward and boyish. The list went on. It was true, up until she met Will she did feel all these things. But Will was the one to change her mind. She was just too scared to finally make it known to him. She was scared of the sudden change it would bring them. Would they be a functional couple? Or would they quarrel and Caroline would ruin the relationship that meant most to her?

They laid in the field behind the Scott family's practical estate, soaking up the sun and each other's company. Neither of them spoke in a long time, but that didn't mater. The sound of wildlife filled their ears. "Will," Caroline spoke after a moment, turning her head in the grass to face he man.   
Schofield hummed in response to indicate he was listening to Scott.  
The young woman bit her lip tightly, almost tight enough to draw blood. She knew Will, it wasn't better to sugarcoat anything. "I'm getting married."  
This captured Schofield's attention. His eyes flew open, and turned his head to meet Caroline's gaze, silently praying it was some sick joke. But Caroline was stoic as ever.   
"What?"  
"To Theodore Westall, a friend of my brother's." For someone who was engaged, she certainly did not sound excited. 

Probably because she was engaged to the wrong man. Theo was great; but he wasn't Will. It made Caroline's heart ache with agony. She should of told him sooner. She wasn't excited because she knew her wedding day wouldn't be her's. Her mother would be so thrilled that she would take over in all the planning. The silence beween both of them was heavy and nearly suffocating. "Are you angry?" Caroline asked Will, her voice laced with fear.  
"No.' He finally said, with a brief shake of his head. "I'm... Really happy for you, Caroline"  
Smiles were not exchanged by the pair. 

The following months went by too quick for Caroline to properly keep up. The closer the dreaded wedding got closer, the more she spent looking a wedding catalogs and not with Will. They still saw each other; they went on their weekly walks, but there was tension between them, and their usual affection felt wrong. She missed him. She missed him more than anything. As of lately, regret and guilt were her best friends. 

"My darling, you look beautiful!" Her mother exclaimed as Caroline turned to face the mirror. Her reflection was foreign; not only because she looked like a girl for the first time in her life, but because she was going through with something that she didn't want to do. Was she insane?  
Her dress would be much different if she were marrying Will-more simple. Her hair would be free flowing instead of pinned tightly to her head. They wouldn't have a wedding at a church. One would be planned, of course. But Caroline would wake up and convince Will that they should get married that day-a random Monday-and they would start their lives together that Tuesday.   
She forced herself to stop thinking that way. 

Caroline heard her mother call to her, that she was going to check on the bridesmaids. A sigh of relief finally left the blonde. As soon as she heard the door shut, she reached up at the veil and tore it off, discarding it on the ground. She remained still for a moment, heavy thoughts visiting her clouded mind. She knew what she had to do.

A white cloud of lace and bead raced through the filthy streets of London, unruly curls falling from their unique up-do. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she weaved in and out of the maze of people, straying further and further from the church. She only halted in her step when she reached a familiar house, a wave of urgency hitting her square in the chest. 

Right above the necklace Will had given her. Will. 

She knocked once, twice, and a final time. A familiar face greeted her a the door that made her breath hitch in her throat, and made the entire world stop spinning. 

"I've made a huge mistake."


End file.
